Networked based devices such as IP video cameras, servers and other devices utilize a unique identifier, such as a MAC address which comprises a hardware address permanently stored in the device's memory. This address is a hexadecimal number of 12 digits (IPv4) and possibly more or less digits in future revisions. In the current network environment, the highest order 6 bytes of the MAC address identify the manufacturer, and the low order 6 bytes uniquely distinguishes the device from others by that manufacturer. Some manufacturers may have more than one identifying prefix code, whereas others might own a range of sub-prefix numbers and not the entire prefix itself, in which case more than just the high order 6 bytes are needed to distinguish between manufacturers.
When a device is placed on a network and assigned a network address (e.g., an IP address), the device will respond or otherwise communicate according to one or more protocols enabled by the manufacturer; for example, by http, ftp, or udp request to the proper port. Moreover, manufacturers typically provide one or more methods by which their device can be discovered on the network, and there may be different methods used by different manufacturers or for different types of network devices. These methods include, but are not limited to:                1. The device may broadcast an IP or UDP ‘signature’ that is monitored by an application loaded on a client computer. This application is provided by the manufacturer for use in accessing and possibly configuring the device. In some instances, this broadcast may occur for a limited period of time; e.g., for ten minutes following boot up after which it stops.        2. The device may have an open port listening for command or data signatures from the manufacturer's application.        3. The manufacturer's application may communicate with the device via http, ftp, Telnet or other protocol to discover the product type.        4. The manufacturer's device may support UPnP (Universal Plug and Play)        5. The device may utilize non standard/proprietary methods for communicating over the network wire, radio or other process.        
This list represents a few methods to discover the product. Further complication exists where:                1. The device is restricted by firewalls or other management software/firmware and or switching.        2. The device has an unknown user or admin access login account.        3. The device has an older firmware and does not understand the manufacturer's software functions and signatures/listening ports.        4. The device has been configured to deny normal access.        5. The device is malfunctioning, but still online.With all the possible permutations, it becomes quite apparent that a network containing multiple vendors' products could be difficult to manage, and this difficulty can be exacerbated in situations involving a large scale network of many devices.        
When management is required for a particular device, the IP address is typically referenced to locate the specific device. Once this address is known, a web browser or other software can be used to access and manage the device. Management of such devices can become problematic, especially where the number of networked devices becomes large and/or the network contains a variety of different types of devices (e.g., computers, printers, IP cameras).
Definitions of terms used in this application:
“network address” means a unique network identifier used by a network communication protocol to access a device over a network; for example, an IP address.
“hardware address” means a unique device identifier associated with and stored on a device to distinguish that device from other devices; for example, a MAC address.
“computer readable memory” is any memory device capable of storing computer program code including magnetic media, solid-state memories, optical media (DVD, etc.).